dragonsofatlantisplayersguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Get Power Fast
'FIRST DAY:' *Grab your boxes! They are in the Chest section of the items tab! Use all of your wood, metal, and stone boosters. They are in Production section of the items tab. They will increase how much you get of those resources per hr by 25%. *Build 3 of each Lumbermill, Mine, and Quarry in your field. You don't need any farms because you get plenty of food from Camps. Upgrade 1 of each to a lvl 3. You should have 1 lvl 3 of each Lumbermill, Mine, and Quarry, and have 2 lvl 1 of each Lumbermill, Mine, and Quarry. This should give you 9 quest that'll give enought resources to move on. *Build a Science Center and start researching Woodcraft, Alloys, and Masonry. For now only research lvl 1 of Alloys and Masonry your gonna need your gold for Woodcraft. *Build Homes and change Tax rate to 50%, you can do this by clicking on your Fortress. I build 5 Homes. If you decide to build your storage and/or your theater only build 3 homes. *Build 5 Garrisons. You get a quest for each Garrison you build that'll give you back all the resources you used to build them and when your 5th 1 is finished you'll get a quest that'll give 10k of each resources. After 5 you will not get any more quest for building Garrisons! *Upgrade Science Center to lvl 2 and research lvl 2 Woodcraft. Don't research Alloys or Masonry! *Build a Factory, Metalsmith, Rookery, Officer's Quarters, and Muster Point. You don't need a Theater or Safe, but can add 1 of each if you want to it's your game, I don't. *Upgrade Fortress to lvl 2. It'll give you 3 more plots in field to build resources and allow you to take an extra wilderness. *Build more Lumbermills, Mines, and Quarries. Upgrade all resources to lvl 3. When done you should have 14 resources that are all lvl 3! *Upgrade Science Center to lvl 3 and research lvl 3 Woodcraft. If you don't have enough resources to upgrade then go to the next 1. *Upgrade Fortress to lvl 3. If you couldn't upgrade Science Center before you should be able to do it now. *Build more Lumbermills, Mines, and Quarries, and upgrade them to lvl 3. *Upgrade all Homes to lvl 3. This will give you more gold for research. *If you can upgrade Science Center to lvl 4 and research lvl 4 woodcraft. After lvl 4 woodcraft is done research lvl 1~3 Weapons Calibration! *Upgrade 1 Garrison from lvl 1~4. With lvl 1 Weapons Calibration and a lvl 4 Garrison you can make LBM (Longbowmen)! *If you have the resources train 50 LBM! 'SECOND THIRD AND FOURTH DAY:' As soon as your LBMs are done you will be doing multiple things at a time! *Now as for buildings you are going to work only on your Resources, lvl 6 Fortress, and lvl 5 Sciencer! While I'm on I work on my resources just upgrading all of them to the same lvl over and over till they are all lvl 5~6. When I'm going offline for a few hrs I upgrade my Science Center and Fortress since they take so long to upgrade! After Science Center reaches lvl 5 and Fortress reaches lvl 6 stop upgrading them for now and only work on resources! Do this for buildings for now. *As for your 50 LBM take them around to some lvl 1 wilds. Fill you wildernesses up with forest, Mountains, and Hills. Then go and attack forest for wood, Mountains for metal, Hills for stone, Lakes and Savannas for food. The resources you build up here will be used for upgrading buildings, but mainly for build more LBMs. When you get 100 LBM make 100 Porters. *After you have a 5 Star General or after about 13 victories, 100 LBM, and 100 Porters you are ready to take lvl 1 camps. Armored Transports (AT) and LBM are a better combo so you could hold off and level up your garrisons to 6 and levitation to 3. 1 AT can carry a load of 5,000 (porters only carry 200) and have better defense, so even if all your offense die there is a chance that some of the ATs will make it back. A lvl 1 camp holds 112k food, 15k lumber, 500 metal, and 500 stone. This is way better then hitting 1 wild and getting 1k of what ever resource it hold at a time. *At this point when you can hit camps, I fill the rest of my city with lvl 1 Garrisons. You will see a drastic drop in the amount of time it takes to train troops. Then continue to train LBM and porters, after you get 100 more of each of them, upgrade Muster Point to lvl 2 so you can attack 2 lvl 1 camps at a time. This will shorten how long it takes to build up resources. Keep at doing this step over and over till you have lvl 5 Muster Point, 500 LBM, and 500 Porters. When you get up to a lvl 5 Muster Point your gonna need another General so upgrade Officer's Quarters to lvl 2 and appoint another General. *Upgrade your Science Center to a lvl 5 and research lvl 5 woodcraft. After you learn lvl 5 woodcraft start learning lvl 1 Levitation! I would research Levitation to lvl 5! Every lvl of Levitation cuts 10% off the time to upgrade and build buildings. At this point you can start researching other things you wanna research. *Upgrade factory from lvl 1~3. Then upgrade your lvl 4 Garrison from4~6. When you have lvl 6 Garrison, lvl 3 Factory, and lvl 3 Levitation, you can make ATs (Armored Transports). They work the same as Porters but are faster and carry 5,000 each. 25 proters carry as much stuff as 1 AT. *Research Clairvoyance to level 5 and train 50 spies. Using you spies will help you to better know how many LBM and ATs you will need to send in order to overcome the number of defending troops and carry off all of the resources you win. Never send your spies into an attack only use them to spy and they also, while spying on someone, help to lower the number of defending troops on whichever it is you intend to attack. Higher level bases require a higher amount of spies to be sent when spying on someone. With that being said it might be advisable to always spy on bases before attacking, but some may tell you to never spy on camps. To that end the decision is up to you. *Train 25 At's and go to your porters when they are done and dismiss them. You will no longer need Porters since you have ATs. Now when you attack a lvl 1 camp with 100 LBM and 25 AT's, you will get all the resources that camp has. *Your next task is to keep training ATs and LBM. You can take a lvl 2 camp with 500 LBM and 50 ATs, and a lvl 3 camp with 1,000 LBM and 75 ATs. When you get up to 1,000 LBM you can take a lvl 7 lake, so you are almost ready to get your Water Dragon Egg (WDE) and Stone Dragon Egg (SDE). You can also drop all the low lvl wilderness you have and grab all lvl 7 wilds. This will give you a major boost to your resources. *''' '''In order to get dragon eggs you need to attack with your Great Dragon (GD) in addition to your other troops, so you will need to get Great Dragon Armor(GDA) first. You will need to uprade your Dragon Keep to at least 8 and attack level 5 or higher camps. I would wait until you have all of your buildings upgraded and you have researched Metallurgy to level 6, Mediance to level 4, and Weapons Calibration to level 5, as suggested by one commentor, to begin working on your GD. If you are experiencing large loses in your number of troops when farming for your GDA switch from using LBM to Conscripts (Cons). It takes about 20,000 (20K) cons to win victory over a level 10 camp per attack. Yes it is alot but you will only be doing this for getting your GDA. If your cons die you will not lose as much power and they are easily and quickly replaced. Only use this method of attack with the cons if you are not having very much sucess with your ATs and LBM. You can also do a wave attack, here's a wikia link to give you farther information on wave attacking. http://dragonsofatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/Waving *WDE best place to get it is in a lvl 7 Lake! You can kill all the enemies at the lake with 1k LBM and after they are all dead you can wave hit the same Lake over and over to get the WDE. Takes about 15~20min to get, but have heard of it taking days for people to get it so good luck! After you get it take a lvl 7 Plain and build the new Outpost (OP) on it! This will give you another 7 wilderness you can take . *To get the SDE do the same thing as the WDE, but the egg is at lvl 7 Hills. When you get this egg build the op on a lvl 7 plain. This gives you 7 more wilderness . So if you have a lvl 6 Fortress and 2 OPs on lvl 7 Plains you will have 18 wildernesses you can take. Other 2 wilderness have the Plains on them for the OP and can't be removed unless you warp the OPs. *In the OPs I build 5 Homes and 20 Training Camps (TC) each. Grow all 5 Homes to lvl 5 and then just keep upgrading the TCs in both OPs. The OPs will train troops faster then your city and the WDOP can make FangTooths (FT), this troop can only be made in the WDOP. * At this point you should have about 50k power and be ready to mass build your troops. *It should only have taken you 2~3 days to do all this! so with 4 days of protection left see how much power you can reach.